loganwormfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: All-Stars
LoganWorm's Survivor: All-Stars is the seventh season of the LoganWorm's Survivor group. Invitations for the season began on June 13th, 2014. Cast selections and substitutions were made until June 19th, 2014. The cast was announced on the same day. The season premiered on June 20th, 2014. It was set in the same location as last season, Tenorio Volcano National Park in the Arenal Tilaran Conservation Area in Costa Rica. The eighteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into three tribes of six. These eighteen castaways were referred to as "All-Stars" for their past times playing in the game. The tribes were named Palmares, Upala, and Zarcero, after three cities in the Alajuela Province. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. The merged tribe was named by the eleven castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe Termina. After 39 days of competition, ??? was given the title of Sole Survivor, defeating ??? on a ?-? vote. The cast was finalized after many people were cut from the season. Potential returnees included Jeff Formaggio and Avery Flame from Survivor: Tonga, Jake Hale, Ronnie Ross, Link MacDuff, and Tom Johnson from Survivor: Madagascar, Michael Penner and Missy Alder from Survivor: Brazil, Old Newz and Cory Chambers from Survivor: China, Natalie Szajna and Ranz Trackers from Survivor: Greece, and Jeremy "JB" Brady and Sydney Deadman from Survivor: Costa Rica. Old Newz was a confirmed cast member, but was removed from the game the day of the cast reveal due to medical issues. He was replaced by Chris Stoner. Summary This will be added after the season is over. Castaways There were eighteen people, known as "castaways", that were divided into three tribes, Palmares, Upala, and Zarcero. After seven castaways were voted out, the eleven left merged into one tribe, Termina. ??? castaways made up the jury, who ultimately decided who would win the game and the title of Sole Survivor. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Three tribes were designated on Day 1, a blue tribe, a red tribe, and a yellow tribe. At the first immunity challenge, on Day 3, it was announced those tribes were fake and the actual tribes were already set. Steve played the hidden immunity idol, therefore three votes cast against him did not count. Chris B. played the hidden immunity idol, therefore six votes cast against him did not count. The Game Chris B. played the hidden immunity idol, therefore six votes cast against him did not count. Steve played the hidden immunity idol, therefore three votes cast against him did not count. 'Episode 1: '"Legend Speaks About The Phoenix" *Immunity Challenge: 1 vs. 1 ''- All tribes had to volunteer one person to solve a puzzle for them. On, "GO!", they could begin the puzzle and the person that finished first won the challenge for their tribe. '''Premiere' 'Episode 2: '"Deal With The Cards I Was Dealt" *Immunity Challenge: Plus Wars - Each tribe had to get the most points on their blog. The two tribes with the most points would win immunity. Episode 2 'Episode 3: '"The Light At The End Of The Tunnel" *Immunity Challenge: Order of Code ''- Each tribe would retrieve their code and then they would have to sort out who would say what part of the code. The tribe that successfully posted their code with each member involved first would win immunity. '''Episode 3' 'Episode 4: '"Worm My Way In" *Immunity Challenge: Fill In The Blank ''- Both tribes had to guess what word would fill in the blank in a phrase missing a word. The first tribe to five points would win immunity. '''Episode 4' 'Episode 5: '"I Could Go Explosive" *Immunity Challenge: Flappy Bird ''- Both tribes went to tribal council and the person that got the highest score in Flappy Bird on each tribe would win immunity. '''Episode 5' 'Episode 6: '"Sheep To The Slaughter" *Immunity Challenge: Passing Jugs ''- Both tribes had to use an assembly line to fill up a jug from the river and then pass it down to the other members and eventually empty it out into a big jug. Once they've filled the big jug then the entire tribe grabs it and runs to the finish line. The first tribe to pass the finish line with a full big jug won immunity. '''Episode 6' 'Episode 7: '"Chaos Might Happen" *Immunity Challenge: Rope Cutting ''- The castaways had to answer a series of questions about past seasons or the game. Each had three ropes to begin with. If they got a question correct first they cut someone else's ropes. The last person standing with any ropes won individual immunity. '''Episode 7' 'Episode 8: '"The Bridges I Burn Light The Way" *Immunity Challenge: Popularity Contest ''- The castaways had to try to get as many popularity votes from the locals as they possibly could in similar fashion to an election vote. The person with the most votes at the end of a predetermined time would win individual immunity. '''Episode 8' 'Episode 9: '"Just Fluffing Me The Whole Time" *Immunity Challenge: Tengaged Users ''- The castaways had to find Tengaged users with certain qualities/traits. The first person to find a user for each item on the list would win individual immunity. '''Episode 9' 'Episode 10: '"..." Part 1 *Immunity Challenge: Scrambled Words ''- The castaways had to run through a series of obstacles, grab their puzzles pieces, head back, and solve their puzzle. The puzzle was an unscrambled phrase. The first person to solve their puzzle correctly would win individual immunity. '''Part 2' *Immunity Challenge: Panzy Run ''- The castaways had to search for a series of YouTube videos. Once they found an individual video for each item on the list, they would run through an obstacle course with a maze. The first person to complete the course would win individual immunity. '''Episode 10' Voting History Chris B. played the hidden immunity idol, therefore six votes cast against him did not count. Steve played the hidden immunity idol, therefore three votes cast against him did not count. Because the person did not send in their vote on time, they received a "Self-Vote", or a vote for themselves. Twists 'Returning Players:' Eighteen previous players returned as "All-Stars" with a past reputation to play again. 'Three Starting Tribes:' The game began with four starting tribes rather than the standard two. This changed the game significantly because each tribe had different numbers. 'Fake Tribes:' Tribes were assigned on Day 1, but at the challenge on Day 3, it was discovered that those weren't the actual tribes. 'Hidden Immunity Idol:' These can keep people safe from the vote if played before the votes are read. People search for them at camp and if found can be played until the Final Five. 'Tribe Switch:' On Day 8, Upala was disbanded and two new tribes of eight were made. '2nd Tribe Switch:' On Day 17, the tribes were switched randomly. By luck of the draw the same configurations were made at different camps. 'Early Merge:' The tribes merged on Day 20 with eleven people remaining. Trivia *This is the first eighteen person season. *This is the first season to have returning players. **It's also the first season to have all returning players as castaways. *This is the first season to have three starting tribes. *The castaways labelled the Fake Tribes twist as another tribe switch. **If it were counted as another tribe switch, this season would have had three total tribe switches. *This is the first season filmed back to back in the same location as the previous season (Survivor: Costa Rica). *This is the first season to feature two tribe switches in the game, although the tribe configurations did not change after a random draw. **This is the only season where the tribe configurations stayed the same after a tribe switch took place. *This is the first season where the tribes merged with eleven people left. *This is the season with the most idol plays, with three total. **This is the first season... *This is the first season to feature two individual immunity necklaces in one challenge. **This happened twice this season, once in the pre-merge and once in the merge. References None External Links *Official Group for Series *Official Application Group for Series *Official Viewers Lounge Group for Series See Also Tribal Immunity -2.jpg|Survivor: All-Stars Tribal Immunity Idol #2 Tribal Immunity -1.jpg|Survivor: All-Stars Tribal Immunity Idol #1 Individual Immunity Necklaces.jpg|Survivor: All-Stars Individual Immunity Necklace LoganWorm%27s_Survivor_All-Stars_-_Theme|Season theme